


Our dirty little secret

by Callyeolname



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Cheating, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Minor Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Choi Soobin, Wall Sex, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callyeolname/pseuds/Callyeolname
Summary: Yeonjun felt a bit guilty for doing the things he did, but what his boyfriend doesn't now doesn't hurt him, right?OrYeonjun is needy and instead of going to his boyfriend, he goes to Soobin to fulfil his needs.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 139





	Our dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone cheating, I am just testing the waters with this type of smut, just to create the tension. Beomgyu honey, I am sorry.

Yeonjun let out a helpless whimper as Soobin busied himself devouring his mouth. Their teeth clashed together, as the younger bit down his bottom lip, pulling it gently, before letting go.

"Soobin-" Yeonjun moaned as he grabbed the younger by the jacket and pulled him into another lustful kiss. His mouth is so plump, he could kiss him every day if he could.

Soobin's hand slowly made its way down to Yeonjun's ass and lightly squeezed it and pulled the older boy closer. Yeonjun gasped when the younger lifted him up by the thighs.

"Soobin" He breathed out just as they broke their kiss "What do you want, hyung? You want me to fuck you softly on the mattress or do you want me to fuck you hard and fast against the wall?"

Yeonjun felt his dick twitch at the suggestion. He would like to get fucked out of his mind, so he chose the latter. "Right choice, cause I don't think I can wait any longer"

Yeonjun gasped when his back was slammed against the wall. Soobin leaves a trail of kisses down to his jaw and neck. Yeonjun wrapped his arms around Soobin's neck for support as one of his hands ran in the younger boy's hair.

"Shit- right there" The smaller moaned when Soobin found his sweet spot "Don't leave marks, please" He whined, the thought of trying to cover his hickey in the morning tomorrow will be a pain in the ass but Soobin's smirk said otherwise "Whoops"

"Fuck you" Yeonjun spat but no bark behind it. Soobin chuckled in return "I think, it's the other way around, princess" Soobin bit his earlobe.

Yeonjun groaned, feeling uncomfortable by the second. His body started to sweat out of heat and arousal "Soobin, I swear, if we're not naked by the minute, I am going to leave your ass" He threatened.

"I would like to see you try, princess" Soobin said with a hint of amusement "If I wouldn't know any better, you would actually come crawling back to me, begging to be fucked"

Yeonjun's face became visibly red with the words. Tugging Soobin's shirt as he muttered out a 'shut up'.

Soobin held Yeonjun's chin in between his thumb and fingers, forcing the older to look at him "I wonder what your boyfriend would do if they knew what you were doing right now"

Yeonjun didn't say anything at the remark. A lump started to form in his throat as he felt guilt started to wash over him.

"You're not backing away now, are you?" Soobin whispered in his ear. Yeonjun took it as a challenge, he swallowed down his guilt.

"Whatever, just hurry up before I am actually gonna leave you" Yeonjun said as he gave the younger one a glare.

Soobin smirked, putting him down on the ground and immediately attached their lips together. Both of them started to strip out of their pants, lips still on each other "Fuck-" The smaller cursed out, breaking the kiss.

Soobin pulled his shirt over his head before helping Yeonjun's. "You look so hot when you're all needy, for me"

"Need to stretch?" Was the first thing Soobin asked as he spit on the palm of his hand and lube his dick with his saliva.

Yeonjun shook his head no "I've prepared before I got here" He said breathlessly. "Now are you going to fulfill your promise by fucking me against this wall or what?" He asked, started to feel restless.

Soobin effortlessly lifted Yeonjun by the thighs and Yeonjun immediately wrapped his legs around the latter's waist. "Hurry up!"

The corner of Soobin's lips lift up a bit, as he guide the head of his cock to Yeonjun's hole. He pushed in slightly, before pulling it out. He repeated the move until Yeonjun was a whining mess.

"Soobin, I swear to god, fuck me now or I'll go to Beomgyu-" His sentence was cut off by his moan when Soobin thrust his hips up.

Yeonjun hugged the younger closer, with no space in between them. "Look at you, just one thrust and you're already trembling" He scoffed.

"You're such a cockslut, Yeonjun-ah"

Yeonjun moaned at the feeling of Soobin bottoming.

The younger pulled out, leaving the tip in before slamming back in.

"Faster" Yeonjun voice above whispers "I can't hear you, princess, beg louder and I'll consider" Yeonjun pushed himself down, in an attempt to make Soobin deeper but only resulted for the taller to pull away.

"Beg, you slut"

"Soobin, please, please fuck me rough" He breathed out "Fuck me till, I can't walk straight, fuck me till Beomgyu notice that I'm limping because of you"

Soobin slammed himself inside Yeonjun fast and rough, just like he promised.

The room was filled with their moans and skin slapping against each other "Fuck, fuck, fuck, harder" Yeonjun begged, hands flailing behind Soobin.

Soobin lifted Yeonjun a bit higher and slammed back in, hitting Yeonjun's prostate dead on making the latter scream in pleasure.

"That's it, right there, baby, oh go-" Yeonjun pulled his head back against the wall behind him, bearing his neck to Soobin.

Soobin took the opportunity to leave open mouth kisses on Yeonjun's clean and white neck but soon covered it with a bunch of hickeys.

"You like that, princess?" Soobin rasped "Like when I fuck you so good that you want to show it off to your boyfriend, show him how much I fuck you better than him?"

Yeonjun didn't answer. The pleasure was too much for him to process the words that the younger thrown at it "Like being my little slut?" The smaller nodded frantically. Nails scratching Soobin's back, leaving marks.

"Shit, Binnie, I'm gonna cum" Yeonjun bit his bottom lip, trying to reduce his sounds a bit but finding it hard to do so. "Beg for it"

"Binnie, please let me cum" He curled his fingers in Soobin's hair.

"Please, let your little slut cum" He whined, eyes locking with Soobin.

"Please, fill me full with.. with your cum"

Soobin cursed under his breath, his thrust started to get sloppier. He grabbed the base of Yeonjun's cock and stroked it as fast as he could, trying to make the smaller cum before him.

Yeonjun screamed Soonin's name as white string sprung out of his cock, staining both of their naked stomachs. Soobin, trying to catch up with his high, finally released his seeds inside of Yeonjun.

"Ahh" Yeonjun could feel himself getting filled up to the brim "That- that was amazing" He stuttered out.

Soobin put both of his legs down. He could feel his legs became wobbly and before he could fall, Soobin caught him.

"Now I'm dirty" whined Yeonjun. He could feel the younger's cum sliding down his legs.

He looked at the clock on the wall behind the taller "Ah, I got to go, Beom is probably worried about me" He stated, wobbling towards the night stand to grab some tissue to clean himself up, so he wouldn't have to do much work when he gets home.

"I really want to eat you out clean, but sadly I can't"

Soobin walked closer to Yeonjun "Maybe next time" He started, hugging the other from behind.

"Maybe next time, I'll let you top"


End file.
